Mission for Promission
by Saya.Hikari.Uchiha
Summary: I walked through the halls my hands clasped tightly together as I searched for the room I was on a mission to find. My mission, you ask, it's to ask someone something very important. A SatoshixOC one-shot.


Shu: Hey everyone, I got to thinking and couldn't help this one…It's for Satoshi, Mori's little brother, and it's also my first Ouran one-shot I've done. I hope you all enjoy, Nekozawa will you please do the disclaimer for me?

Nekozawa: Right. Shu doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters…she does however own Kana, her OC in this. And don't forget to join the Black Magic Club.

Shu: -shaking head- Oh Nekozawa…

o0o

I walked through the halls my hands clasped tightly together as I searched for the room I was on a mission to find. My mission, you ask, it's to ask someone something very important…but first I had to find them. That however is easier said than done.

You see I've never been to this section of the school, so I'm a little lost…I'm not even in the high school.

"I knew I'd get lost," I sighed to myself stopping in the deserted hall. I looked down at the floor and I could feel the tears start to well up, I was lost and I didn't know anyone besides two certain sempai, but they weren't here.

"Are you lost?" I turned around to see someone lurking in the shadows. I gulped a bit but nodded. "Where are to trying to get to?"

"Um, the 3rd music room, sempai," I said quietly.

"You're going to the Host Club…they've even reached the middle school," I heard sempai say and I giggled a bit.

"No, well yes they have, but that's not why I'm going. I have to asked Takashi-san something," I said as I walked closer to sempai. I then noticed he had on a black cloak with the hood up. Also on his hand was what looked to be a cat puppet. "My name is Himura Kana, what is your's sempai?" I asked no longer afraid of the darkly dressed man.

"I am Nekozawa Umehito the president of the Black Magic Club," he said then held up his hand, " and this is Belzeneff," he said and I smiled.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Nekozawa-sempai and you also Belzeneff," I said shaking the little cat puppet's hand. "I'm sorry sempai but could you maybe show me the way to the Host Club?" I asked smiling sweetly up at him.

"Alright, I have to head that way anyway," he said looking away from me.

"Thank you sempai," I said following after him down the hall.

o0o

"Here you go," sempai said as we came to a stop outside a door and at the corner of the door frame there was a sign that said 3rd music room.

"Thank you again sempai, if you hadn't have found me I'd still be lost," I said and he nodded.

"You're welcome, and here, you can have this," he said and handed me something. I opened my hand and found it to be a mini Belzeneff plushie. I smiled widely and quickly hugged sempai.

"Thank you so much sempai, it's so cute," I giggled and just nodded again.

"I have to go now, don't get lost again," he said before walking off. I smiled to myself as I hugged the plushie. Then I turned to the door was a determined face and nodded. Now back to my mission. I slowly opened the door and peeked in to see the everyday craziness of the Host club in full swing.

There were so many people, I gulped and was about to back away and someone noticed me.

"Ah we have a little princess, are you lost little girl?" I looked up to see and tall blond with what looked to be purple eyes walking my way. I opened my mouth and…

o0o Hehe mini cliffy o0o

The host club was having a normal day when Kyoya noticed the door open slightly. In popped the head of a young red headed girl with the brightest emerald eyes you ever did see. He was about to get up and walk over when Tamaki beat him to it.

Ah we have a little princess, are you lost little girl," Tamaki said to the girl. She blinked and then opened her mouth screamed.

"Takashi-san!" Everyone in the room stopped what they here doing and looked at the girl as she bolted across the room and then latched onto Mori-sempai's arm. "Blond man is scary, Takashi-san," she said as she hid behind the even taller man. Tamaki ended up in his corner growing mushrooms. Soon Kyoya stood and sighed.

"I'm sorry everyone but it seems we have an unexpected problem, I'm sorry but the club will have to close early today," he said and all the girls began to leave.

o0o

I hide behind Takashi-san as everyone left, I didn't mean for the club to close. I knew that the club was losing money because of me and I started to sniffle a bit. Once everyone was gone everyone looked over to me as I had small tears running down my face.

"Now what is the meaning of this?" the one with glasses asked me and I just cried more.

"I didn't mean to have to make you close the club because of me. I'm sorry, I know you're loosing money," I said as I cried.

"Kana-chan," I looked over and saw Mitsukuni-san holding his bunny as always.

"I just wanted to ask Takashi-san something important," I said as I looked at my feet.

"Kana-san where did you get that?" I looked over to see a girl dressed as a boy with brown hair, she was pointing to the Belzeneff in my hands.

"Oh, I got lost and Nekozawa-sempai helped me to find the host club and he gave me this," I said hugging the plushie. "He was very nice," I said smiling.

"What is it that you needed to ask Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked me and I blushed a bit. "And why couldn't you ask when you came over after school?"

"It's about Satoshi and I can't ask it while he's around," I asked turning his way with a determined look in my eye.

"Alright, we'll let you two talk," Mitsukuni said as he ushered everyone into another room. Soon Takashi-san and I sat down across from each other and I looked down at my lap as I fisted the skirt to my uniform.

o0o

"Why do we need to leave the room so Mori-sempai can talk to some middle-schooler?" Hikaru complained and Kaoru nodded his agreement.

"Kana-chan has known our family since Satoshi and Chika started school with her. She always comes over with them after school so we're used to having her around. She's kind of like the little sisters we never had. She's always been closest to Satoshi though…she really likes him," Honey-sempai said as he peeked through the curtain to see Takashi and Kana sitting across from one another.

"So what is this all about?" Kaoru asked confused.

"She's finally going to ask permission," Honey-sempai said smiling as Kana began to talk.

o0o

"Takashi-san, you know that Satoshi looked up to you the most right?" I asked him as I looked up a bit. He nodded and I opened my mouth to continue. "That's why I came to you about him, since you're the one he admires the most. I want to tell him my feelings for him…even if he doesn't feel the same. Because Satoshi is very precious to me, I wanted to ask if it was alright with you if Satoshi does feel the same way, if I could ask him out," I said as I stared down at my skirt.

I only looked up when I felt something on top of my head. I looked up to find it was Takashi-san's hand and he had a light smile on his face.

"I would be very happy if you did," he said in a low voice and I smiled as tears fell from my eyes.

"Thank you Takashi-san," I cried and hugged him tightly. I let me and just patted my head.

o0o

Soon everyone else returned to the room and was talking as I sat with Mitsukuni and Takashi-san. Everyone turned when the door opened and I smiled as I saw Satoshi walk in.

"There you are Kana, I was looking for you everywhere," he said as he smiled at me.

"Sorry to make you worry, but I had to ask Takashi-san something important," I said smiling back at him as I walked over.

"It's alright Yasuchika was just complaining that you disappeared without telling anyone where you went," he said scratching the back of his head lightly.

"Satoshi I have something important to tell you," I said as I felt myself blush lightly.

"Can I say something first?" he asked and I smiled a bit before nodding. "Kana, I really like you, and I'd like you to be my girlfriend and I'll protect you no matter what," he said very determined. I smiled a bit and giggled at how red his face went afterwards. "What's so funny?" he asked shyly.

"How red you are," I asked smiled then my face turned serious. "I like you too Satoshi and I'd be very happy to be your girlfriend," I said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He really when red after that and I giggled even more. "Satoshi is so cute when he blushes," I said smiling happily at him.

"Come on Kana, we better go make sure Yasuchika hasn't gotten himself in any trouble," Satoshi said grabbing my hand and started dragging me to the door. I think he wanted to get out of there fast cause I embarrassed him in front of his brother.

"Okay, bye bye everyone," I said waving as we walked out the door.

o0o

"So he beat her to it," Haruhi said after the door closed.

"Yeah, it was rather sweet though," Tamaki said with a bright smile on his face.

"Satoshi and Kana-chan have always been meant to be together," Honey-sempai said before he started to eat his cake.

Just then the door opened again and in rush Kana with Satoshi behind her.

"I almost forgot," she said as she picked up the Belzeneff plushie Nekozawa gave her. She then took Satoshi's hand again and started out the door.

"What is that?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh Nekozawa-sempai gave it to me, isn't it cute," she said hugging it tightly.

"Yes, it is cute, but isn't Nekozawa-sempai kind of scary?" Satoshi asked as they walked out the door.

"No really, Blondie-sempai over there is scarier than Neko-sempai," she answered and the door closed right after she spoke.

The room was silent until the sniffles of a certain blonde host were heard from a corner.

"I'm scarier than Nekozawa-sempai," Tamaki whispered as he continued to grow his mushrooms and then rest of the room just sighed.

THE END

o0o

Shu: Hehe, Tamaki is just to sensitive not to pick on. Okay so Satoshi didn't have much face time in this but oh well I think it turned out good. Please review I like to now how everyone likes these. Thanks and until next time this has been Saya-chan. Come again soon.

P.S. All that review get a free Belzeneff plushie, because he just so cute.


End file.
